


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by felicvelvet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicvelvet/pseuds/felicvelvet
Summary: ahri wants to tell kai'sa how much she loves her, but it's hard when she doesn't know how her girlfriend will react.when she's thinking so much about love, ahri begins to notice all the things kai'sa's been doing for her, and how that have the same meaning as the three words she's been dying to say.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

"i love you". such meaningful words. depending on who says it, it can hurt, or make your heart race.

ahri was always surrounded by love, and her parents always made sure to tell her that they loved her. that's how she learned to love, that's how she loves. she tells people she loves them. she hugs and whispers sweet i love you's on their ears hoping to hear them say it back.   
but people love differently, and kai'sa shows her love differently. and because ahri it's always the first one to show affection, she's scared maybe love it's not what kai'sa is feeling.

ahri it's in a relationship with kai'sa it's been some time. and she just wishes it wasn't that hard to say "I love you" to her girlfriend.  
ah, yes, _girlfriend_. ahri almost fainted when she got to call kai'sa her _girlfriend_.

"hey _girlfriend_ " ahri would say, for the first, second week, and even now, she calls kai'sa "girlfriend" so she can have the younger girl shyly giggle at her and hit her playfully on the shoulder. it's a cute sight, and ahri _loves_ it.

ahri loves kai'sa, and she just wants to scream that she loves her.

ahri's nervous this morning. more than at any time, cause the group is having their breakfast together. the breakfast kai'sa made for them.  
the fewer time ahri spends with kai'sa, the best. she knows this is not an actual option, since they're dating now, and she doesn't want kai'sa to think she doesn't love her. no, of course not. showing love it's the whole point of this.

the group is moving to a new dorm today, and they already packed their things up. the new dorm is bigger, although they'll have to share rooms since there's only two. not that they mind sharing anyways. K/DA it's like a family.  
and of course, ahri doesn't mind sharing a bedroom with kai'sa. they're girlfriends now. akali and evelynn don't mind them sharing a room either, since they know about the other girls' relationship.

but all the "i love you" thing got ahri thinking she should just sleep on the sofa today. maybe tell the girls she's not used to moving and changing routines and she's having a hard time.  
she is having a hard time after all. just not cause of the change of dorms.

ahri sighs. why is this so hard?

"ahri? you gonna eat that?" ahri heard akali's voice ask her, and she focused on the pancakes put on the plate in front of her.

"akali, let ahri eat, there's some more pancakes here" kai'sa said, putting the rest of the pancakes in akali's plate, but she wasn't smiling. ahri decided to not look at her for too long. 

"she's right, rogue, ahri should eat." evelynn glared at her, and ahri gulped. yeah, sure, she should eat.

"I'll go wash the dishes then" kai'sa announced, and evelynn got up from her chair.

"I'll help" she simply said, and they left so they could clean everything.

ahri sighed again, finally touching her pancakes, but eating slowly. ahri loses her appetite when she's bothered by something, and her ears are down. akali observed that very well.

"what's going on, gumiho?" akali asked, filling her mouth with pancakes again. 

"hm? what do you mean?" ahri asked, not really paying attention. she took a piece of the pancakes and put it in her mouth. amazing, as always.

"if you don't eat your pancakes, kai'sa will be upset, you know." the maknae commented.

"she shouldn't, it's nothing." ahri murmured, but akali giggled.

"must be nothing for you, gumiho" akali smiled at her. "but kai'sa's cooking it's her way of showing she loves us. if you don't eat it, she'll be upset, for real."

ahri felt like something clicked inside her mind. how could she not notice that? of course kai'sa would be upset, cause it's her cooking and she made it with _love._   
and then kai'sa came from behind and massaged her shoulders.

"you finished?" she asked, but she wasn't happy when she looked at ahri's plate. "you didn't even touch your pancakes, foxy!" kai'sa pouted, and ahri widened her eyes.

"I'm not finished!" the foxy girl exclaimed, putting a great amount of pancake inside her mouth. " _xee_ , i am _eafing_ " she murmured, with her mouth full of pancakes.

surprisingly, kai'sa understood what the older said, and gave her a smile, then a peck on her cheek. ahri's tail wagged a bit.

"okay, but you're washing your plate!" kai'sa showed her tongue, teasing her, and ahri could only smile.

...

"look, kitten!" kai'sa shows ahri a cute fox keychain she found on one of the many shelves of the store they're in. 

all four girls went shopping for new things for their new dorm. they're buying not only decorations but clothes and accessories too. 

"cute" ahri smiles, her ears twitching. "of course it's a fox"

"of course! it reminds me of you!" kai'sa defended herself, blushing a little. "and it's cute just like you. I'll take it"

"wah! don't you have me already?" the foxy girl frowned. ears down.

"it's for the times when you can't be with me" kai'sa pouted. "in case i miss you too much"

ahri's heart was beating fast, and she blushed. her tail was lightly wagging. 

"now where can i have a kai'sa keychain for when i miss you too much?" she murmured, and kai'sa held her hand. 

"sorry, i think i might have to call you every day when we're apart" kai'sa teases. "since we don't have a keychain to represent me."

"you decided what you're buying? i wanna go to another store" akali got close to them. the rapper was dragging evelynn around with her. not that the diva minded, and ahri realized that's cause evelynn _loves_ akali.

she also realized, kai'sa's still holding the fox keychain, almost as tight as she's holding ahri's hand. the foxy smiles, and says:

"yeah, i'll buy the fox keychain."

...

finally setting her things on her new room, ahri was still worried. she found out kai'sa's way of showing love it's different. and of course, she wouldn't mind kai'sa cooking for her forever. her cooking is amazing and she can finally feel it's made with love.  
but ahri does not show her love through food. what if she can't say "i love you" to kai'sa, like, never?

ahri felt like a teenager in love. she's so worried her temples and back are hurting. kai'sa is also placing her stuff on the room, and, when she looked at ahri, she concluded her girlfriend might be exhausted.

"It's okay, we're almost finished. i can fix our bed, why don't you go shower first?" 

god, ahri loves this woman so much. kai'sa must be so tired, yet she let ahri shower first.  
not that it's THAT important to shower first, but ahri knows how much kai'sa likes showering after a busy day, and seeing her girlfriend giving it up just so she could have it first, it almost made her heart melt.

"thanks, baby" ahri gives her a little peck, before going to their bathroom.

their new dorm has 3 bathrooms. that's one of the main reasons they decided to move. the other one had 4 rooms, but only one bathroom. it was hard since they shower a lot, getting all sweaty cause of practices, and also having to put makeup on, washing faces, and everything.   
ahri is still thinking of i love you's when she finishes her shower, warning kai'sa that she can shower now. 

...

sometime later, kai'sa was already in their new kitchen making dinner with evelynn's help, while ahri and akali were sitting on the couch, watching tv. when the food was announced to be ready, ahri and akali got up from the sofa to set the table.

getting there, ahri realized it was her favorite food, and this was enough. her tail was up and also her fox ears. she looked at kai'sa and saw the girl smiling at her. ahri nodded, as a "thank you" before eating.

after dinner, the girls got ready for sleep, brushing teeth, and doing skincare. they do it all together while talking and celebrating the new dorm. then, it's time to finally sleep.  
ahri's relaxed. actually, she thinks she never felt this good. never felt this _loved_.

and the best part was still coming: kai'sa and ahri will sleep together. it's always so heartwarming. entangling their legs together, hugging each other, and sharing the warmth. ahri just loves it so much.  
they're both exhausted, but kai'sa it's the first one to finally close her eyes after their many kisses, opening her mouth slightly. ahri adores the view, she whispers "i love you", and kisses the top of kai'sa's head. even feeling a bit more confident about her love now, ahri is kinda glad kai'sa's already asleep. 

that is, until she hears a tired "i love you too, foxy".

ah, ahri doesn't even know what to do to make kai'sa feel loved. not the same way kai'sa makes her feel.


End file.
